No More Drinking Games
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Flirting has never gotten Tony DiNozzo into trouble. That is, until he met Alex Gibbs.  Tony/OMC pairing
1. Chapter 1

Title: No More Drinking Games, Part 1 (Or, 'The Slashy, Smutty, Schmoopy, Gay Adventures of Alex Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo')  
>Author: wintermute_lj and taylorgibbs<br>Pairing: Alex Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo  
>Rating: NC-17<p>

Genre: First Time, AU, PWP  
>Spoilers: None.<br>Summary: Flirting has never gotten Tony DiNozzo into trouble. That is, until he met Alex Gibbs.

A/N: What was supposed to be a time-passing RPG thing turned into this. We have no words for it. It was too good to pass up so we decided to edit it into what we're now calling Pr0n with Plot. We'll try to post the adventures of Alex and Tony once a week or so. Hope you enjoy!

Tony waltzed into the bar, and as soon as he got to the bar, he greeted the bartender. "Hey Pedro!" he shouted, exchanged handshakes, and asked for a Scotch from the bottle Pedro kept for him. He scanned the crowd, and was surprised to find the new girl Trisha sitting at the other end of the bar.

Vance had brought in a handful of new agents to start a second MCRT in an attempt to off-load some of the cases from their team. Recent increases in violent crimes involving Naval and Marine personnel had been a growing concern to the director.

Tony took off the leather jacket he was wearing, showing the dark grey shirt underneath, opened at the neck, above a pair of skintight dark blue jeans. He was making his way over to the other end of the bar, moving towards Trisha when he noticed another man sitting down next to her. Tony grinned. "Hey Pedro," Tony waved the bartender over again, and held up two fingers. "Make that two."

Getting his drinks, Tony made his way over to the other man, and plopped one of the Scotches in front of him before sitting down in the chair next to the man. "Fancy seeing you here, _Agent Gibbs_," Tony grinned. "And Probette," Tony held his drink up to salute Trisha. "How're we doing tonight?" Tony asked with a predatory glint in his eyes that he'd directed towards Alexander Gibbs, Alex to his friends and family.

For the life of him, Tony would never believe that Gibbs had a brother, let alone a brother that looked just like him. But facts were facts – Gibbs had a brother, go figure. Tony was nonetheless slightly surprised that Alex had been a naval aviator and also worked for NCIS. Vance must've had a death wish bringing in him in to lead MCRT2 because Gibbs' reaction was… interesting. And Tony's encounter with the man thus far had been very… well, he'd describe it as a memorable experience.

Tony flirted with everyone – that much was a known fact, particularly at NCIS. What he didn't expect was to have someone flirt back, especially when that someone was his boss' brother, the supervisory agent of MCRT2. And boy, he had done well, giving it to Tony as good as he got the entire week. The innuendos, the double entendres, the innocent touches… if Tony hadn't noticed the heated glances from the other man he would've thought Alex was just having fun.

Alex Gibbs eyed the Scotch, swirling it. "Night's getting better, _Agent DiNozzo_," he admitted, watching the other man. He sipped the excellent Macallan Scotch – an eighteen year-old bottle if he was correct – and rested his hand on the back of the chair Tony had just sat down on. The expensive Scotch was so damn smooth and he closed his eyes as he swallowed. "Yours?"

"Didn't I say to call me Tony?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Trisha, leaning closer to the both of them and letting his arm 'accidentally' brush upon Alex's. "Yes, it's mine. The barkeep is a great guy, keeps a bottle for me," Tony said animatedly. He called out to the bartender again. "Pedro, come over here for a sec?"

"Pedro, I'd like you to meet my new co-workers," when the bartender walked over to the trio, Tony began to introduce the other two. "This is Special Agent Alex Gibbs, and this is Agent Trisha McMillan. Alex, Trisha, meet Pedro the bartender."

"Any friends of Tony's are friends of mine too. Let me know if you guys need anything else, k?" Pedro greeted Alex and Trisha with a heavy Jamaican accent.

"Thanks, Pedro," Tony waved as the bartender went back to the other end of the bar to take care of customers. "So. Night's getting better huh?" Tony grinned.

Alex nodded at the bartender, more of his attention on Tony than on him. "Night's getting better, _Tony_," he added, giving the other man a wicked grin. He was attracted, and he thought Tony was too, but he wanted to be sure. What if Tony was just interested in the dance and would back off now that they were after hours. "What're you here for tonight?" Alex asked, pitching his voice lower.

"Oh, the usual, you know, _Alex_. I thought I'd come and hang out, talk to people, make some new friends," Tony smirked and worked hard at saying it nonchalantly. "And maybe at the end of the night, go home with a special _someone_," Tony winked at Alex as he emphasized the last word, hoping desperately that he didn't misread Alex and that he got the message across.

Tony could feel his heart begin to race. He could blame it on the heavy flirting they'd done all he wanted, but the truth was that he felt enthralled by the man. Alex wasn't like his usual flings. Tony knew he was in trouble Monday morning when he first met Alex, but he didn't realize until this very minute how much trouble he was in. The man was hot – like, runway supermodel hot. Tony had thought the elder Gibbs brother was attractive for a while now, and to have the younger, just as good looking and definitely interested version standing in front of him now, clad in that casual leather-jacket-and-black-jeans combo… There was something about that man that drew Tony to him, made Tony want to explore him, to get lost in him.

_Shit_. Tony could feel his own jeans getting tighter and he couldn't help inching closer to Alex until he could literally feel the body heat emanating from the older man.

Alex watched Tony carefully, studying the body language he felt he was only beginning to learn now. The man was complex and shuttered, and Alex knew he'd barely scratched the surface. And as a result, he had to move carefully, had to figure out just what Tony's endgame was. If he miscalculated, it could be a disaster.

Alex had worked long and hard to establish himself at an agency where his brother was a legend, and a sexual fling—with anyone—wasn't going to ruin that. After working lone wolf for so long, he'd finally been brought on to establish and run a team. And nothing was going to get in that way.

He rested his elbows on the table, allowing himself to meet Tony's eyes, rising desire warring with common sense. At this moment, Alex had no idea which might win.

"Don't tease me," Alex said urgently, leaning in as well so that their thighs were touching now, his leg brushing against Tony's, his nostrils flaring as he tried to scent the other man over the stale beer and well-worn leather of the bar. "I've been in a warzone too fucking long, DiNozzo. No one. Nothing." No privacy. He hadn't been able to take care of more than his own basic needs while being stationed in a warzone and the sexual ones had been out of the question. Now, he was in a new environment, sitting all too close to a man, whose cologne and, hell, even his shampoo, was effecting Alex.

_Oh God._ "'m not teasing," Tony murmured in a voice a whole octave below his normal.

That this dance was happening in front of his new team member wasn't lost on Alex, but he didn't dare pull back or stop himself. He had to see this through.

"Don't ask, don't tell is done," Alex said, moving in close enough that their chests brushed. "NCIS doesn't care about sexual orientation. Tell me what you want, DiNozzo." It was as big an opening as Alex ever gave, and the ball was in Tony's court now.

_Don't the Gibbs brothers know how incredibly hot they are when they get all alpha-male on people?_ Tony had a fleeting thought before his higher brain function was sent into overdrive. Next thing he knew, he had one hand on Alex's jacket, pulling him close so he could whisper into the other man's ear.

"I. Want. You." Tony near huffed out the words. "I'll wait for you in my car."

He barely managed to release his hold on Alex, gulped down the remainder of his drink, slapped a twenty on the bar and turned to leave via the back door.

Alex gave Trisha an apologetic look; he'd have to make it up to her later. "I have to go," he told her, squeezing her shoulder. "Friday night, drinks are on me."

"Just go," Trisha simply snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes at him, shooing her new boss off. She wasn't blind; she saw what those two were doing.

He felt like an ass for leaving her alone at the bar, but it had been a long time since he'd had anything – anyone – and even longer since he'd been attracted to a man like this. He stumbled out of the pub, his hand shaking, and made his way to what he remembered to be Tony's car, opening up the door, pulling the man out, and grinding against him. "Do you have any idea what you're in for?" he asked, nipping the Tony's earlobe. He even tasted and smelled good there, Alex thought distractedly, barely able to bite back a groan of need.

Tony gasped in surprise when Alex yanked him out of the car, but he was not about to protest because the other man had pinned him to the car and began grinding their hips together. Tony had to swallow hard to muffle a whimper that threatened to escape his lips.

"Not really," Tony huffed and moaned with Alex's teasing, his eyes closed to a slit. "But I'm interested in finding out." He put one hand on Alex's hip, urging him closer, and the other to the back of Alex's neck, his thumb brushing against Alex's cheek, pulling him into a hot, wet kiss. Alex's lips were thin but soft – softer than someone who'd spend the past nine months in a desert should have – and Tony couldn't help nibbling on them before snaking his tongue between them. When he felt Alex responding to his kiss, he let out a sound of pure sexual need.

Alex let Tony dominate the kiss, swallowing the sound that promised hot, sweaty nights. Starting tonight. His hand dug into Tony's hair and he began massaging the other man's neck and shoulders as his hard cock rubbed against the other man's, their jeans serving to give him enough friction, but not too much,

"Tony!" he managed, gasping out the word. "Been too long for finesse—" And this might be the only warning Tony would get. They were spiraling out of control right there in the parking lot. "Your place or my hotel?" he asked, stroking his hands through Tony's hair in slow sweeps.

"My place," Tony spoke in short bursts while trying to even out his breathing. "It's only ten minutes away."

With that, Tony shoved Alex off him and towards the passenger seat, and climb back into the car. He took a deep breath, holding it and then letting it out, repeating it until he gained back some semblance of control of his body. Turning the ignition and backing the car out of the lot, he was barely able to keep the car at the speed limit as he drove the both of them back to his place. He didn't dare touch Alex as he drove, for he was afraid he would lose control of the car because he'd be too turned on to focus.

Alex stumbled into the car along with Tony, closing his eyes and trying to breathe through his need. The problem was that he was surrounded by Tony's scent, Tony's arousal. All the little scents and feels of Tony's car. The man's presence was all over this domain and Alex couldn't get away from it. He groaned low, fists resting on his upper thighs as Tony drove.

As soon as they got to Tony's place, the arousal took over and he pressed Tony against some hard surface—a door, he realized vaguely—kissing him, running hands over the parts of Tony's body he could get to.

Tony found himself pinned against the back of his front door by Alex's solid body, those sinfully sweet lips back on his, sucking and nipping. Tony groaned and whined into the kiss at his need to get closer to the other man.

Alex finally pulled back enough to cup and knead Tony's buttocks, settling the other man against him. Pulling back, he stared into the barely-open green eyes of the man before him. He had so many questions – Was Tony safe? Did he top or bottom? Though in this very moment, all he could do was look at him.

Tony could feel Alex pulling away, and he whined at the lost of contact. He opened his eyes fully and pouted at the man in front of him, all the while rolling his hips to perpetuate the delicious friction on his cock.

"Don't you stop," Tony's hands snaked under Alex's jacket, and began wandering all over Alex's back, feeling and kneading the taut, firm muscles that shifted beneath his shirt as he flexed. "Don't you dare stop," Tony threatened, kissing Alex heavily on the lips then nibbling and sucking his way up his jaw, down his neck, before coming to a stop, panting, breath moist and uneven, over Alex's collarbone.

Alex groaned low at Tony's touches. As Tony's words and his pleas not to stop echoed through his head, Alex slowed his exploration, even as their hips rocked together hard, the friction almost painful but so damn good. He hadn't really expected this, and the fact it was being offered blew his mind. He anchored his hands in Tony's belt for a moment, driving them together even harder, chests colliding with the intensity of their moments. It was aggressive and showed the strength he and Tony had, and Alex didn't want it any other way.

"I want you to fuck me," Tony whispered against the hollow between Alex's neck and shoulder, and that was all he could say before he lost his ability to form rational thought as the other man began to kiss him and grind their hips together with such ferocity he felt like a ship lost at sea.

Alex wandered down Tony's throat, biting, licking, growling. He knew he was probably giving the other man bruises, but he couldn't stop. It had been so long – too damn long – since he'd felt like this. There was no way he'd stop.

Tony gasped as he felt Alex's mouth biting hard on his neck, but he really couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

Their jackets came off – Alex didn't know how or who had removed them, his hand working down towards Tony's jeans. Tony moaned when he felt a hand made its way to the small of his back, creeping slowly down and into his jeans. The pressure had to hurt, the way Tony's cock was tightly bound by clothes, so Alex shifted, rubbing his thigh over Tony's crotch, pressing in slightly against his balls. "You want me inside you?" Alex managed to ask, his fingertip skimming the top of the cleft. It was rarely this easy to figure out who bottomed and topped, but he wasn't going to complain. He preferred topping anyway.

When Tony didn't immediately answer, Alex dropped to his knees, looking up at Tony. He leaned in, locking eyes on the other man, and deliberately traced his tongue over the swollen bulge there. Then, in an unexpected move, he leaned in, lightly nipping the cock head clearly outlined by Tony's jeans.

_You want me inside you, he asks?_ Tony moaned with frustration and need, his head dropping backwards, hitting the door with a soft thud. _What does the man need? An engraved invitation!_ Suddenly, he felt a sharp stab of pleasure-pain on his trapped hardness, and he looked down to find Alex nipping his dick through his jeans. It was so surreal, and at the same time incredibly erotic that had Tony nearly coming right then and there.

It would be too easy to get lost in this man's flavor, in his scent, the need pouring off him. Alex groaned his approval, keeping his eyes locked on his lover's, his hand cupping and rubbing and stroking. He shifted slightly so that his own hard cock was resting against the expensive leather of Tony's foot, hoping the other man would take the hint.

"Oh God," Tony groaned, his eyes trained on Alex's bright blue, whose pupils were completely blown, as he felt his lover's hand massaging his leaking cock. Alex shifted slightly, and Tony could feel him grinding his crotch on Tony's foot. Getting the message loud and clear, Tony toed off his shoes, and leaned back slightly for support before inching a socked foot up Alex's thigh to his hips, coming to a stop just above Alex's equally swollen bulge. Tony let his toes curl and flex, applying gentle pressure on the head and dragging out a loud muffled moan as Alex continued to work on Tony through his jeans.

"Alex, I... I can't..." Tony's hands grabbed at the door for purchase, his words incoherent. With the scent of aroused males now very noticeable, Tony tossed his head back again, gasping for air and drinking in the scents as he babbled. "I need... Oh God... Bedroom...Alex!" Tony screamed as Alex nipped his cockhead again.

Even though Alex was barely hanging on himself, he had to laugh at the way Tony was losing control. It was sexy, having this much of a reaction in a lover. It was a good power exchange when you considered Tony'd been driving him crazy all night. And this was such a different DiNozzo. Gone were all the wide smiles and masks. This was an authentic view of the man, and God, Alex wanted more. With this Tony, he'd never wonder what the other man was thinking or feeling. Tony's emotions and need were clear.

"Bedroom," Alex said, moving to his feet and jamming a knee between Tony's legs. He kept the pressure just this side of painful as he kissed Tony deeply, fucking his mouth just as powerfully as he would his ass-soon.

"Don't know where the bedroom is," he panted out against Tony's mouth. "Take me."

Tony gasped at the sudden contact between his readied cock and Alex's thigh. And then Alex was kissing him, deep, as if fucking his mouth with his tongue. It was a heady combination, the raw power the man exuded overlaying the pure need in his actions.

"Bedroom... Left... end of... hallway..." Tony spitted out the words in between gasping and moaning. He felt himself being spun around and pushed so he was walking backwards down the hall.

Alex grabbed Tony's shirt, kissing him as he walked him towards the bedroom. The door was open and he stumbled in with Tony, stopping only briefly to flick on the light. Using a burst of power and speed, Alex pushed Tony down on the bed and stretched out on top of him. It was just a few milliseconds before he devoured Tony's mouth again, this time grinding and moving over the other man.

"Too many clothes," Alex remarked, beginning to unbutton Tony's shirt, his hands trembling. The other man had a heavily muscled chest, covered in golden brown hair, thick enough for Alex to tug on lightly. And he did, stroking over Tony's chest, pinching his nipples, trailling fingers over his ribs.

Tony arched into Alex's touch as he trailed his fingers down Tony's chest. Those fingers were like fire, scorching a path down his body, marking him and making him burn with desire and lust. Tony never thought anyone would have this kind of effect on him, but apparently he was wrong. So very, very wrong.

"Hmm," Tony whined, as he grabbed at Alex's shirt buttons, his hands clumsy and shaky with need. "Off," he demanded simply, because of his inability to form complete sentences. Tony wanted – no, _needed_ – more skin-on-skin contact, and he was going to get it. He ground his hips against Alex's, urging the other man to pick up the pace.

There was a certain attractiveness to the way Tony was letting him take the lead and establish control. He could get used to this! Alex grabbed Tony's hands, settling them on is hips as he struggled with his shirt, finally yanking it off. His hands were shaking too much to manipulate the buttons. He rolled onto his side, unzipping, kicking, skinning until he was completely naked, hard and needy. Tony was laying there, his eyes wide. His luscious lips were extra reddened and kiss-swollen, his chest flushed, nipples hard, his pupils completely blown. He looked like he'd already been fucked. It was a damn good look on him,

Alex should have felt at a disadvantage because of his nakedness, counterpoint to Tony being still mostly dressed, but he didn't. There was a rightness to this he couldn't put into words. He crouched over the other man, digging both hands into Tony's hair. Alex's cock was close enough to taste, the way he was straddling Tony, but Alex wanted Tony to make whatever move he wanted.

"Touch," he managed to say, his voice little more than a growl.

Tony swallowed, eyes wide, at the commanding tone of voice that washed over him and made him obey instinctively. He held out one shaky hand and placed it on Alex's chest, tanned, muscular and lightly furred, and began to massage lightly, fingers instinctively flicking a nipple as they came across it. His other hand went for Alex's hard cock, thick and long and gleaming with pre-cum. Tony grabbed the shaft with a firm hold, and began to tug and twist, all the while watching for Alex's responses. He allowed his thumb to brush over the slit as his hand came up to the head, satisfied at the hiss of pleasure that was rolling out of the other man's lips.

"That's my boy," Alex whispered, hips thrusting into Tony's touch. He managed enough higher brain functions to move, popping the fly on Tony's jeans and barely managing to unzip them.

"Off. Lube." He couldn't find more sophisticated ways to say what he needed. He was too damn far gone.

Moving automatically, Tony shimmied off his jeans and socks - good thing he went commando - and extracted the lube from a drawer in the bedside table. As soon as he grabbed the lube, Tony found himself pulled back to the bed, lying on his back with Alex straddling him. He had all but lost his ability to articulate, and his attempt at speaking came out as a series of moans and whimpers and groans and whines. He looked at Alex, his eyes filled with pure need and lust. Tony's cock was painfully hard and full, his hands kneading at Alex's thighs, and when Alex finally pressed in with a lubed finger, Tony's eyes fluttered to a close and he let out a strained cry of fulfillment.

Alex was glad Tony got his clothes off himself, and could only watch as Tony grabbed the lube before the urge to do things to this irresistible man got too strong and he was yanking him back to bed. Alex pounced back on top of Tony, listening to the other man making needful sounds. Alex couldn't speak either, couldn't even try. All that mattered was this man, his tight ass and hard cock.

Alex eased a finger in gently. He had no way of knowing how long it had been for Tony, or even what the other man wanted. But when Tony's body opened around him and his finger was clasped with wet heat, Alex just went with it, working that finger in and out slowly before adding a second. He couldn't wait to get inside Tony and alternated playing with his dick and then Tony's, keeping them both on the edge.

"Ready?" Alex asked after what seemed like an eternity.

_He had to ask!_ Tony thought incredulously as his fists clenched tight around the bed sheet below them.

"Yes!... Just...Ahh!" Tony gasped as Alex's talented fingers brushed past his prostate and he began thrusting his hips forward into Alex's other hand. "Just... In! Now!"

Tony worked to relax his body when he felt Alex nudge his cock head at Tony's welcoming hole, easing it in slowly, and Tony felt like crying in joy. He looked at the man looming above him, and the same need and lust he felt burning in those eyes where the blue was obscured by the black of blown pupils. Tony circled his arms around Alex's back, fingers gripping tight enough to leave marks, and brought his head up slightly to suck Alex's lips into a bruising kiss, moaning into the kiss as the other man bottomed out.

"Comin'… in… now…" Alex replied, strained body and voice. He eased gently inside, much slower than he wanted to, thrusting a little deeper as Tony pulled him close. Alex stilled, returning Tony's kiss, the lust, the need that was running through them overwhelming him. He had to slow down or it would be over way too soon.

He reared his torso back, staying deeply inside Tony and just watching the other man, the need in his expression. "Slow and easy, or hard and fast?" he asked. He could barely recognize his own voice through the need distorting it. "Tell me... babe. Tell me."

He wasn't a huge endearments guy, but in this situation, he had the feeling they both needed it. "Tell me, babe," he repeated, brushing his mouth tenderly over Tony's.

Tony spread his legs out further, raising his hip slightly higher in the process, and both men groaned at the sparks that the change in angle caused. "Hard and fast," Tony replied in between Alex's hungry nipping of his lips. There was no way either of them could hold off for anything slower. They'd been nursing a slow burn all week, and it was quickly turning into a wildfire that threatened to sweep through and leave nothing but ashes in its path.

"Just give it to me, babe," Tony whispered as Alex threw one of Tony's legs onto his shoulder, his voice dripping with desire. "Give me all you've got."

Alex grinned then, canting Tony's hips further upward and digging his knees in. The fact that Tony was calling him babe like that just served to build the fire. Alex looked down at the other man, pushing a little higher and knowing he had to be dragging over Tony's prostate. "Hard and fast, babe. Hang on."

When Tony was settled and had nodded, Alex started moving in hard, fast, long strokes, hitting Tony's prostate on every thrust. "Tight," he managed, wanting more. "Tighter, Tony. Give me…" As Tony clenched around him, Alex trailed off in a groan, his eyes slamming shut.

Bolts of lightning coursed through Tony's spine, numbing his brain until all he could feel was the other man all around him - sight, taste, smell, touch and sound. Alex nailed that tiny bundle of nerves with every thrust, frying Tony's brain at the same time. He instinctively clenched around the intruding hardness when Alex gave his command, and he cried out when Alex increased his speed, his balls slapping loudly on Tony's ass.

"Oh _God_!" Tony gasped when Alex pushed forward to lick and bite at Tony's jaw and neck, his cock buried in deep and nudging hard on Tony's prostate. It was a good thing both of them were quite limber. "Alex…!" he let out a strained cry, which only served to add to the fire that was burning in Alex.

"Touch," Alex said, moving harder and faster. It was a stupid romantic notion, but he didn't want to come alone. He wanted Tony along with him. "Soon, soon…" He could only warn Tony as the other man clenched down hard on him. "Soon…"

He nipped down hard on Tony's neck and then bit down on his lover's shoulder, tasting the salty tang of his sweat. He groaned low, his thrusts starting to stutter, moving faster, then slower as he got closer and closer to the edge.

Tony held on to Alex's back with one hand, and brought the other one to fist hard on his own erection, pre-cum flowing profusely over the head, and began to pump it in the same rhythm as Alex's hard, fast thrusts. He could feel the tingle began to build at the base of his spine, sending off sparks and telling him he was close. So close. "Fuck!"

As Alex bit down hard on his shoulder again, the pleasure-pain connected with the sparks of lightning up his spine and then he was coming, fast. Faster than he'd ever imagined possible. "Alex!" Tony screamed out his release before his climax sent him drifting on sensation alone as he fell right over the edge. His ass clamped down hard on Alex, drawing out the other man's orgasm at the same time.

"Tony!" Alex echoed, tearing his mouth away from Tony's shoulder. He stilled for a second, staring down at the other man. Then the roar of sensation overtook him and Alex was bucking against Tony, who was gripping him hard, pouring himself into the other man with needy, animal sounds.

Alex used his very last burst of energy to withdraw from Tony and roll onto his back. He tugged Tony close. "C'mere," he said softly, his voice still ragged, afterglow suffusing him.

"Oh, wow," was all Tony could say, his voice raw. Neither his brain nor his body was willing to cooperate at the moment, so he rolled over and plastered himself against Alex's side when Alex tugged at him. Tony rubbed his face against the other man's chest and sighed contently, throwing a heavy, limp arm across Alex's torso while pecking butterfly kisses where his lips could touch.

"Good?" Alex asked, needing to know. Very few guys he'd been with had wanted to lie close like this, wanted to be a part of after-sex affection. It was always withdraw, shower, nod, leave. This was… nice.

He stroked a hand through Tony's sweaty hair, knowing he needed to get the both of them into the shower. But not yet...

"Hmm," Tony grinned like an idiot, snuggling closer, every single muscle in his body relaxed and pliant. "Very good."

Tony knew they'd have to move sooner or later, but he really didn't want to. It's been a very long time since he'd met someone that he felt he could lose himself in. He breathed in deep, taking in the smells of sex and of the other man, and sighed happily.

"Nice," Alex allowed, snuggling Tony closer. The man was as big as he was, and yet they fit together perfectly, with an ease that just shouldn't be there for a one-night stand. Alex stiffened, shock running through him. Was that all this was? He didn't do casual, and Tony needed to know that. But how could he broach the subject? Unable and unwilling to do so, Alex allowed himself to relax again, his eyes closing.

Tony could feel the muscles tense under him, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was all a mistake. This thing with Alex… Tony couldn't help feeling that this would be a very bad idea, what with Alex being his boss' brother, and Rule Twelve, and the fact that Alex was a man. He hadn't felt so connected with another person since… well, since Jeanne. Tony hadn't done casual in a very long time. He'd grown tired of it. A different body and a different bed every night? No, he wanted – needed – stability in his life. Tony sighed again, not so happily this time, and held on a bit tighter when he felt Alex relax his body again. They'd have to talk about this in the morning, and Tony was dreading it. He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind as he drifted off, knowing that worried, aberrant thoughts like these would only lead to nightmares for him.

Alex felt Tony surrender, just as he felt that the other man wanted to say something to him. "Sleep," Alex whispered into Tony's hair. "I'm not leaving." The emotion in his voice scared him, and he pulled Tony closer, brushing kissing over his temple. "I'm not leaving, babe. Sleep with me." If Tony had wanted him to leave, he'd say so. Otherwise, Alex just had to hope Tony wanted him to stay.

_I'm not leaving_. It was the last thing Tony heard as his world went black.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_It was dark where he stood, at the crossroads of God knows where. He'd been here before; he knew this place. He could feel the coldness but he barely registered it. There was this ball of absolute fear and terror churning and twisting in the pit of his stomach that made him sick. He wanted to run. Just run, away from this place to anywhere. Anywhere but here. But his legs refused to cooperate. The darkness was a thick and heavy thing and it was pressing down on him. The pressure made it hard to breath, and he flashed back to when he had the plague. He tried yelling for help but there was no sound—the darkness was like a vacuum, sucking away his voice._

_Suddenly the ground underneath him gave away and he found himself grabbing at the collapsing debris for purchase and finding none. He screamed and screamed…_

And then Tony woke gasping for air to someone shaking him hard.

Alex woke when Tony began trembling. They were plastered together and Alex could feel him twitching. At first, he released Tony, but then the other man grabbed for him, and Alex sat up, manhandling Tony into his lap—barely—and shook him gently at first, then harder when Tony continued to struggle.

"Come on, Tony. It's okay! It's okay, Tony!" Alex said, repeating the words again and again. When Tony's eyes blinked open. Alex wrapped him in a tight hug, settling against the headboard. "You're okay, Tony."

Tony could feel the strong arms surrounding him securely, steadying him in the flurry of lingering confusion and panic from his nightmare. He sucked in a large gulp of air and closed his eyes, trying to slow down both his breathing and heart rate.

And then the memories from mere hours ago came flooding back. Tony's eyes snapped open and he bolted out of Alex's arms.

"Oh shit!" Tony scrambled away from Alex in a panic. "I'm so sorry. Oh god… Alex. I'm… nightmare… fuck!" Tony felt like an idiot, for both his nightmare and his inability to get his words out.

Tony moved off of the bed, and began pacing his bedroom, completely unaware of his own nakedness. He dug his fingers into his hair, gripping tight, and buried his face into the crook of his arm. "Shit!"

Alex watched for only a second before jumping up, putting himself in Tony's way. "Settle down," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. When that didn't stop Tony, his panic seeming to rise, Alex locked his arms around Tony in a bear hug. "Settle down!" he said, injecting every bit of Gibbsian authority in his voice. He could feel the tension pouring off Tony, and made his embrace even tighter, completely immobilizing the struggling man.

"It's okay, Tony."

Any man who did the job they did was bound to have nightmares. Alex understood that more than anyone. The protectiveness rose up inside him, and Alex realized he was already invested in this man.

Strong arms were back, wrapping around Tony tightly just before the full-on panic could set in. _Settle down_, Alex's words cut through the fog of anxiety like knife on butter, calming him. He clung on to Alex, feeling the tension bleed out of him gradually, slowing his breathing.

"I'm sorry," Tony said quietly, burying his face to Alex's neck. He hated being so damn needy. He liked Alex; they had a connection, and if Alex wanted to take things further he wouldn't have minded. Tony wanted a relationship with Alex, and he didn't want to scare Alex away. "I… it… it's just this stupid nightmare I kept having. It's nothing. I don't know why I—"

"Ah hell, Tony," Alex said, stroking his hands through the other man's hair. "Wanna tell me about it? Mine is when I crash—again. I'd be trapped, there'd be fire, the cockpit…" Alex's voice shook. "It's a bad one, babe. Tell me about yours." He rubbed his stubbled cheek over Tony's. "You don't need to apologize for being human."

Tony swallowed, hard, and leaned into Alex's hand as the other man gently stroked his hair. He was now fully aware of the fact they were both naked, standing in the middle of his bedroom, but he didn't want Alex to let go of him.

"I…" Tony began, but stopped again after hearing how shaky his voice was. Seeming to sense his discomfort, Alex maneuvered Tony back to the bed, getting them both settled so Tony was sitting between his legs, leaning backwards against him, and completely wrapped up in his arms. The warmth of the other man's chest and arms felt safe—safe enough for Tony to finally relax enough to speak.

"It's nothing, really. I'd be standing there in the middle of a crossroad, it'd be dark and cold, and I'd be absolutely terrified of… I don't even know what I was terrified of," Tony stared down at his own hands, still trembling slightly until Alex wrapped them in his own. "I wanted to run but I couldn't move, and the darkness would start to press in, until I couldn't breath. I would try to scream, but there would be no sound. I usually wake up on my own then but some times—" Tony gulped down the lump in his throat. "Sometimes, it got so bad, I'd end up crying and breaking out in cold sweat until my brain decided to wake up. I hate this. I hate being so… so damn needy."

"Next time you're there," Alex started, swallowing hard, his heartbeat picking up. He knew what he had to say would be a game changer. "Next time you're there, you call out for me. If you don't have the breath, you reach out for me, with these hands. And I…" Alex broke off, his voice with tremor now. "I'll be there for you."

It was stupid, making this kind of stand so soon, but he couldn't stop it, couldn't help it. He'd looked death in the eyes more than once, and he didn't believe in hiding his emotions from people. It had driven so many lovers away before and it still could, right now, but he wasn't going to stop. "You're not alone, Tony. Not now. Not…"

No, he couldn't go there, couldn't be that vulnerable. Yet. It was just too damn soon, even if they had been growing steadily closer. They still had a new relationship, and Alex needed to keep on reminding himself of that.

_I'll be there for you. _Alex's words rang loud in Tony's ears, tugging at the knot in his heart, unraveling the tightness that took residence there since forever. No one had ever promised him that, not even his own parents. Tony shuffled slightly so he could turn his head to look Alex in the eyes. He looked, searching for any signs of deceit or pity but found none.

Tony wanted to trust him, wanted to believe that Alex meant what he said, but he'd been hurt far too many times and it took all his strength just to not pull away. He couldn't risk letting anyone in.

How did they get to this point in the first place, Tony had to wonder. How did Alex find a way in so deeply without raising his alarms?

And then he saw something else in Alex's eyes, flashing by all too quickly. Tony extracted a hand from Alex's and ran it down the side of Alex's face.

"Show me," Tony whispered, "I don't want to be alone."

When Tony locked eyes on his, Alex began shaking. Tony searched his eyes and Alex wondered if Tony could see the emotion, the moisture there, and the fact that he was starting to feel deeply about the other man. Tony was clearly feeling a lot as well, and Alex relaxed his hold. He wouldn't force Tony to stay here. This was too important to screw up.

When Tony stroked his face, a gesture tender and yet not girly at all, Alex felt his emotion soar. It couldn't—wouldn't—be this easy, but he wanted this.

"Not alone," Alex told Tony again, his voice fully shaking. Taking this step took a hell of a lot of courage and he was shit scared exposing this part of him to anyone. He leaned in, kissing Tony gently, releasing him only to hold him now as a lover, embrace gentle.

"You okay now?" They were anything but, yet Alex needed to ask anyway.

Tony gave a shallow nod, his eyes stayed locked with Alex's. Tony had always been well aware that Gibbs men spoke with their eyes, but he'd never had them focused completely on him like this before. He looked into the blue of Alex's, and he felt like he could drown in them; he was completely entranced.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Tony asked, his voice barely audible. They're so close he could feel Alex's breath began to shake. "Show me," he urged. Show me…

"No," Alex said, very seriously, very quietly, to Tony, telling him it was special. "Show you. But shower first." He was determined to do this the right way, not with the residues of Tony's nightmare clinging to his flesh.

He found his way to the bathroom, tugging Tony along by the hand gently, and adjusted the water in the shower. He turned Tony around, motioning him to look in the mirror. "You're not alone. See? See me with you?" He hooked his chin on Tony's shoulder, taking the other man's hand and entwining theirs over Tony's chest. "You are not alone. I am here with you. I will shower with you. I will show you how much I want you. I will go to bed with you, and I will be here when you wake up. I will stay."

Alex could identify something in Tony, something akin to loneliness and vulnerability that called to him.

"You're mine if you want me," he finished in a whisper.

Wrapped up in Alex's warm embrace, Tony's eyes grew wide hearing the words coming from Alex. He never thought he'd actually find what he'd been looking for all these years when he flirted with him earlier in the week and then at the bar. He never thought someone—anyone—would want him like Alex wanted him, warts and all.

"Promise?" Tony asked hesitantly, the edge of his vulnerability wide open for anyone to see.

"Yeah, promise," Alex replied, watching their reflections. "That what you want, Tony? I think we want the same things. Think we've been looking a hell of a long time for this."

They'd both been searching for this, he suspected, for a long time. A place to belong. Someone to belong to.

"I'm intense. I'm not always fun. I'm more…" What was he doing? Why was he sabotaging this? Alex forced himself to stop his negative thoughts, biting down hard on his lip.

"If you want me, I'm here."

"Yours," Tony whispered, leaning his head back against Alex's shoulder, baring his neck in the process. His eyes fluttered close. He had been searching for this, had wanted this for so long, now that he had it within his grasp he didn't know what to do with it. He began to shake.

He was baring it all for Alex to see now. All of his confidence and insecurities, his strengths and vulnerabilities, his hopes and fears, his joy and sorrow. All of it, and holding nothing back.

"Show me," Tony pleaded. "Show me."

Alex placed his lips against Tony's throat, holding Tony close and kissing his neck gently. They were both trembling, and Alex wanted to get him back to bed. Get _them _back to bed. He tugged Tony into the shower, letting the water and soap wash away both their vulnerabilities. He scrubbed them off quickly, rinsing Tony's hair gently, and turned the water off before toweling them both off efficiently.

"Going to take you to bed," he said, not hiding the way his voice was affected by his emotion. "This is the beginning, Tony. You and me. If you want."

His insecurity kept rising up, and he was having a hard time pushing it away and slapping it down.

Brushing that off and batting it back, Alex leaned in close, mouth roaming over Tony's damp throat. "How do you need to be shown?"

Feeling his emotions rising at Alex's tender words, Tony turned around to face him. He grabbed at Alex's hands, entwining their fingers once again, and leaned in to rub their stubbled cheeks together.

"You and me, together," Tony whispered in Alex's ear. "Make love to me."

Alex nodded. That he could do. Face to face, gently, tenderly. "Come to bed, babe," he whispered, leading Tony back to the bedroom. He eased Tony back on the bed and stretched out on top of him, weight just off Tony. Alex leaned in, kissing Tony's mouth gently, fingertips gliding over shoulder blades, then flanks and outer thighs.

Tony hungrily returned Alex's kisses, but the other man would have none of it. Alex kept the kisses light and gentle, slowly calming Tony back down. The fingers trailing over his body brought about waves of shivers and Tony slowly came undone.

edited as per guidelines. To check out the complete story, check my live journal (same username) WWOMB, Ao3, etc.

"Want to roll over?" Alex asked. He was boneless now, though he knew he had to withdraw.

"Hmm?" Tony's awareness slowly came back to him and he had to blink a few times to focus on what Alex was saying. "What? Oh."

Finally comprehending what the other man was asking, Tony nodded slowly. His entire body was humming with pleasure and he really didn't want to move, but Alex was a big man, and he was getting heavy. Tony began to shift and wiggle despite having no desire or strength to do so, until he was on his side, with Alex behind him, wrapping him up in arms and legs. Rubbing his cheek against Alex's strong arm, Tony cracked a smile at how well they kind of just fit together.

"Get some sleep, Tony," Alex whispered, mouth resting against the soft skin at the back of Tony's neck, just below his hairline. This felt so damn right in a way Alex didn't dare explore right now. Tony rubbed his face against Alex's arm, and Alex burrowed down, snagging some of the rumpled bedding and covering them both.

"Thank you," he added quietly. He'd never thanked anyone for sex before, but this was special.

"Mmhmm," Tony moaned sleepily, drifting off to sleep, peacefully this time.

Something tickled at Tony's ear, he wasn't sure what. He woke from a nice deep sleep and for the first time in a long time he felt content. His body was heavy and tired, but sated. Taking in a deep breath he tried to flex his arms to scratch the itch at his ear but found himself trapped within a pair of arms. His eyes fluttered open and everything from the night before came flurrying back.

Tony groaned. Oh God. He… and Alex…

He tried to pull away, but the arms around him tightened, refusing to let go.

Alex had never needed a lot of sleep, and was lying there watching Tony when he awoke. He'd expected that the other man was going to pull away, and tightened his arms around Tony. "Morning," he said, his voice raspy, lips running over the dark bruise he'd left on Tony's throat.

"Don't start crap, DiNozzo. It happened, I'm happy about it and we're fine."

"I like it better when you call me Tony, you know," Tony whined, turning in Alex's arms to face the other man only to bury his head into Alex's shoulder. The spot on his neck Alex had been nipping was tingling. "And I know—I'm happy too. Actually, I'm elated. I do want this, but we… I… there are rules, and Gibbs… We can't just…"

Damn Gibbs and his rules. Tony understood where the man was coming from—

they'd both been there before. Mixing work with personal life was a disaster waiting to happen.

Tony growled in frustration. This had been his most promising relationship by far, however short it'd been. He didn't want to give it up, not when he'd finally found someone who was his equal and could love him in the way he needed to be loved.

And there it was. The L-word. How the hell did it get so fucking complicated?

Alex could feel the tension running through Tony. "Rules," Alex said quietly. "He has that damn code, but that isn't my life. I'm a team leader on another team and you're not in my chain of command." Alex brushed Tony's hair back, watching him. "You won't disappoint him. I will talk to him. It won't impact our work."

He paused, letting the words filter through his mind before grabbing the ones he needed. "This is your life, and mine, not Jethro's."

"Alex! Are you sure? I wouldn't want to come between you and Gibbs…you guys are family…" Tony raised his head to look at Alex, eyes wide. "I want this. I really do. You have no idea how long I've been searching for something this…right," Tony swallowed, gulping down his anxiety and uncertainty before continuing. "I know this is our lives, and not his, but I also know how important family is to Gibbs. You should've seen him after that case in Stillwater—"

"Damn right I'm sure." It won't been the first time Alex had stood toe to toe with his brother and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last, if it even came to that. "I'm my own man, Tony. We're family, but this isn't a family issue. It's professional."

When Tony talked about the case in Stillwater, Alex watched him. He clearly saw a different side to Jeth than the team did, or at least different than Tony did. "He and Dad hadn't talked for years. Family is complicated for him. Especially our father…"

Jack was the only other family the Gibbs boys had for many years. And Jeth and Dad had been estranged for a long, long time during those years. Alex had tried to broker peace between them more times than he could remember, but Jeth had stayed stubborn and Dad had never pushed, feeling Jeth needed to come to him rather than him going to his older son. It had been a long, frustrating, maddening time, and he was so damn glad that they'd reunited.

Alex yanked his thoughts away from family and concentrated on his lover's words absorbing what Tony said, that this was right for him too. That he might be feeling exactly the same things. A shaft of hope lodged in his chest and he regarded Tony, watching him.

Tony began to pull away again with a pained chuckle, his chin dipped down to his chest so Alex wouldn't see the look on his face. "Heh. Just my luck, falling for my boss' brother," Tony said in a hushed tone that he thought Alex wouldn't pick up.

Alex had heard Tony's last words, barely. He couldn't respond yet, but the emotion caught him right in the chest and he brushed a gentle kiss over Tony's temple.

Tony sighed at Alex's gentle kiss, returning it but then pulled away completely, off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He didn't want to argue with Alex about something that was essentially a moot point—the relationship he had with Gibbs, as complicated as it was, just wasn't something he could easily explain to Alex and have him understand. And if this was going to be the first and last time they… Well, Tony was determined to milk it for all it was worth.

He looked back over his shoulder at Alex, still lying in bed like he belonged there. "You gonna lie there all day or are you gonna come join me in the shower?" Tony winked and asked playfully, but it didn't do anything to mask the sad look in his eyes.

Alex could feel that the mood had changed, but he didn't know how to reach Tony. He didn't know Tony all that well yet, and it seemed that Jeth and Tony had a complicated relationship.

Instead of asking Tony if he was sure, or making a sarcastic comment, Alex just nodded and followed the other man, wondering how the hell to get back that ease. A small part of him hated his brother for inserting himself in whatever this was. But Jeth would always be between them. Tony responded to Alex through a filter—everyone did. They all expected him to be Jeth, and were both relieved and felt he didn't measure up when he didn't. This was something Alex had dealt with all his life.

Tony got the hot water going in the shower and grabbed a couple of towels while waiting for the water to warm.

"So, what've you got planned for today?" Tony asked carefully, trying his best to be casual instead of sounding like he was hoping Alex would be free to spend the whole day together doing whatever. He hissed when his movement pulled on the muscles of his ass, still sore from the night before. "If you're not in a big hurry to go somewhere, we, uh, we could grab breakfast?"

He was about to step into the shower when a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his hips, massaging his sore back and ass. Tony tensed up in surprise but then instinctively relaxed and began to arch back, knowing it was Alex.

"Shower first, then breakfast… and then…" Alex shrugged, looking down at Tony's body as his hands worked. He wanted to relax the other man and he knew that a backrub was the best start he could offer. "Maybe we could rent some motorcycles. Take a ride?" Alex deliberately kept his tone casual, though he really wanted to spend some more time with Tony. He began to rethink his plan. Motorcycles wouldn't allow for much talking time, even though he was itching to get out on the open road.

Tony moaned as Alex's expert hands began to work the rest of his back. God, the man had talented hands. Tony ducked his head, baring his nape, and closed his eyes so he could enjoy the backrub Alex decided that he needed. Maybe he did. His heart gave a jump and began to speed up when Alex agreed on the breakfast and began to suggest doing something together.

So many things were running through his mind at a mile a minute. _Does this mean he's still interested? He actually wants to spend time with me?_ Tony's stomach began to do the butterflies and he had to mentally head slap himself for behaving like a teenage girl who'd just been asked out on a date. _Dammit, Tony! Get a hold of yourself!_

"Or we could rent a sailboat and cruise along the Potomac," Alex suggested finally.

"Sailing?" he perked up when Alex mentioned sailing. Tony put his hands on Alex's, who was now running them up and down Tony's side, and dragged him into the spray of warm water. Tony turned in Alex's arms as the water rained down on them, his eyes gleaming with interest. "You know how? I've never been! Okay, I've been on a boat before, but I was like seven, and Dad was really meeting a business partner—" Tony's babbling was stopped mid-sentence when Alex decided to shut him up with his lips.

There was something about Tony that was endearing and cute without being annoying as he spoke, making his interest clear. Alex barely had time to slick back his hair as Tony started talking with enthusiasm. Message delivered, Alex sealed his mouth on to Tony's, kissing gentle, opening that mouth up against his.

Tony's eyes fluttered close at the gentle exploration of Alex's mouth on his. The desire was still there in the kisses but there was no real heat. Tony found himself really enjoying this special kind of closeness without it being a prelude to frenzied sex. Not that he didn't like the frenzied sex, but he never really experienced something like this with another person. Tony sighed at the loss when Alex ended the kiss.

"Sailing," Alex finally said over the roar of the water. "Loan me some jeans and stuff, take me to your favorite breakfast place, then we sail."

When Tony asked if Alex knew how to sail, he hesitated for a moment, remembering how guarded Jeth was. But he knew he and Tony wouldn't work if he kept up all his brother's secrets. "Sister-in-law's father taught me when I was a teenager. He owned a couple."

The knowledge that it was Shannon's father who taught Alex how to sail was a bit of a shock to the system for Tony. Gibbs had never been big on talking about his past, especially when it came to Shannon. Tony felt like he was intruding on something sacred, something not to be disturbed.

"You know, you don't have to tell me everything if you don't feel comfortable telling me," Tony said quietly as they worked the shampoo into lather in each other's hair, unconsciously leaning into the touches from Alex's fingers. He kept his eyes half closed, looking like he was preventing the bubbles from getting into his eyes, but he knew he was really just avoiding looking at Alex in the eyes. The man could read him like an open book, and he didn't want Alex to think him weak or needy because of his deep-seated insecurity about himself.

Alex knew that damned well, but he wasn't going to live his life the way his brother had. What had that gotten Jeth since Shannon and Kelly's deaths? Three ex-wives and an unhealthy appetite for redheads. He wasn't going down that road; he wasn't going to hide an important and vital part of his life. Shannon had been a sister to him, and Kelly had been the most amazing little girl.

"I'm not him, Tony," Alex said after they rinsed their hair. "I don't wall off complete parts of history because it hurts too damn much." Make no mistake about it; it hurt like hell, missing them. And what Jeth was doing was no way to honor their memories. Alex wasn't going to hide. That was no way to respect Tony.

"I'm not him, Tony. I don't cope like that. Always thought it was a stupid and miserable way to be alone, anyway."

Alex rubbed a hand over Tony's stubble, tilting his head up and looking him in the eyes. "I respect what you're doing, but I'm okay."

Tony nodded. He didn't know how he knew; he just knew Alex meant everything he had said. He grabbed the shower gel and squeezed a good size glob onto his hand, lathering it up, and began to stroke Alex from the neck, shoulders, down to his chest, touching each inch of skin, massaging lightly like he was blind man learning the shape of things. He tilted his head and began to nibble at the corner of Alex's mouth and his stubbled chin, feeling the other man kissing him back.

"Mmm…" It was a pure sound of relaxation and pleasure. Alex was enjoying the hell out of being washed. "Hard to imagine that a few days ago, I was in the desert, with sand everywhere. Much better. Much, much better this way."

He nuzzled Tony's throat. "Gonna shave us both?"

"Only if you do my back," Tony chuckled and began to drop light kisses onto Alex's toned and tanned skin after the water had rinsed away the bubbles. "Hmm… now you smell like me," Tony mumbled and smiled against Alex's shoulder, his fingers carding through the hair on Alex's chest. "I like it."

"We smell like each other," Alex affirmed, running the suds over Tony's back and cupping his ass. "Yeah, we both smell pretty damn good. Like this stuff." He breathed in deeply, nipping Tony's shoulder.

"I said do my back, not my ass," Tony laughed and swatted at Alex's naughty hands. He tugged at the man so their heads were out of the water's range.

"Chin up," Tony grabbed the shaving cream he kept in the shower, and squeezed out a generous lump to smother all over Alex's face. He carefully ran the razor, starting on the cheeks, down the jaw, moving lower to above the lips and the chin. Tony tipped Alex's head further back, giving him a kiss on the lips before running the razor up the underside of his jaw. Running his hands and lips down the now clean-shaven skin, Tony gave Alex's jaw a long lick before stepping back with a grin. "Smooth as a baby's bottom."

"Nice," Alex said softly. Shaving was a strangely intimate thing, and he enjoyed the feel of Tony's hand manipulating his head, the confidence in which Tony shaved him.

Alex ran a hand over his jaw slowly. "Feels good. You're good at what you do." He nodded to Tony. "Want me to or you want to do it yourself?"

"Don't you think I look sexier with the gruff?" Tony stepped up once again, plastering himself against Alex and rubbing his face against Alex's, and nibbled at the jaw as he asked. He let out a nasally chuckle, and handed the razor to Alex. "Here, you do the honors."

"I think you feel better smooth," Alex shot back. He took Tony's jaw in his hands, working from neck, up over jaw and finally cheeks, chin and mouth area. He lost himself in the sweep of blades over skin, his concentration growing as he moved. When he was done, he rinsed Tony's face off, nodding and smiling. "Looks pretty damn good. Great jaw there, DiNozzo."

Tony took the razor from Alex, putting it back on the caddy, and hauled the man close by the neck. "Thank you," was all he said before he brought their lips together into a slow, nibbling kiss, their tongues dancing between them.

"Come on, we better get going," Tony chuckled, his lips resting softly on Alex's, their foreheads touching. "Water's starting to get cold, my fingers are beginning to prune, and we're burning daylight."

"Loaning me some clothes then?" Alex asked, stepping out of the shower. He took one of the towels off the rack, dragging it over himself and drying off the worst before handing the other one to Tony. "Unless you want to go by my hotel."

One of the things on the list this weekend had been looking for a place, but he could do just fine at the hotel for now. Getting to know Tony meant much more.

Tony leered at Alex's nude form from head to toe with a smirk. "Check the right side of the closet, all of my more casual stuff is in there. Underwear is in the top drawer. We look about the same size so they should fit fine," Tony said as he dried himself off, combing through his hair in an attempt to tame down the wet spikes.

"I'm much bigger," Alex teased, nipping the back of Tony's neck. He finished getting ready in front of the mirror and then wandered, fully nude, into the bedroom. He filtered through the clothes, pulling out a pair of blue bikinis, and slipping them on. His jeans were fresh enough to be used, even if they were a little wrinkled, and he found a button-down shirt he thought would suit him. His shoes were fine and would be great on a boat. Done, he ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it down.

Since he was done first, he booted up his phone and searched for a place to rent a sailboat. While he could ask Jeth, he wanted to keep this between him and Tony.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Tony rolled his eyes as he continued to tame his hair into some resemblance of order. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Alex picked out the bikini and he couldn't help running his tongue over his lips as Alex put the garment on, slightly erect dick barely fitting inside.

He's doing it on purpose, Tony was sure of it. Tony bit back a groan as he felt himself harden, feeling slightly embarrassed at his horniness. Because, really, if it wasn't for their planned "date"—at least in Tony's mind it was—Tony'd go down on that fine specimen right now like he would a popsicle stick on a hot summer day.

As if to challenge Alex, Tony strolled out of the bathroom in his glorious nakedness and sauntered past Alex, brushing his ass "accidentally" over the other man's hip, to get to the closet for his own clothes. Picking out a pair of cargo pants, a t-shirt and a light grey windbreaker, Tony quickly dressed as Alex played with his phone. Commando trumps blue bikini any day, Tony smirked.

Alex watched, his eyes hooded as Tony got dressed, and only after he was completely dressed did Alex sneak up behind him, grinding against his ass. "Commando just makes it easier to skin your pants down and fuck you, wet or dry," he said, his voice low and raspy, needy.

Tony gasped at Alex's sudden advance—could the ninja thing be genetic?—and let out an uncontrollable moan at Alex's words. "I wish I could hate you," Tony whined, turning around and kissing Alex hard on the lips, his breath uneven. "'Cause that was just evil, you know that?"

"Yep," Alex added, unable to stop smiling. And yours, he added silently. If Tony wanted him, that was.

"Ever made out on a boat?"

Tony knew he had that ridiculous, excited, eyes-wide look on his face like he'd just won the lottery, because he couldn't stop grinning.

"No, but I would love to get some demonstrations," Tony began to walk backward towards the bedroom door, dragging Alex with him. "C'mon, Lover boy. Show me what you've got."

"You're gonna get a full-on demo, boy," Alex kept the teasing light. Just because Tony had wanted to have him top once didn't mean that there was anything but the sexual need to have a cock inside him just that once. Alex wasn't sure how things would shake out, but he wanted to start testing Tony, to figure out their roles.

"Tell me what you want, boy," he whispered as they left the room.

Tony sucked in a breath at Alex's words. He knew full well what Alex was asking, and though he could pull out his mask and let the clown do all the teasing and bantering, he didn't want to. He'd been waiting and looking for too long, and he wasn't about to let the one chance at happiness slip by just because he was afraid of getting hurt and having his heart torn to shreds. Tony stopped at the threshold to his room, looking down at their joined hands, and slipped his fingers in between Alex's before he looked back at the other man.

"I… want you," Tony's voice was shaking, ever so slightly, and he hoped the other man didn't notice. "I want there… to be… an us."

And when Alex didn't respond immediately, Tony instinctively looked down again, trying not to fidget, not wanting Alex to see how scared and unsure he was.

Alex could feel the unease rolling off Tony and took a second to figure out his response. He wanted to be honest and not to disappoint the other man. His fingers curled around Tony's and he dropped his head, staring at their hands.

"I'm glad," he started, his own voice a bit shaky. "If you want that, it's yours," Alex finally finished. He was working on raw instinct now, his free hand cupping Tony's cheek.

They had a hell of a lot more to figure out, and Alex wasn't going to delude himself that it would be easy. Two guys like them? It was a fucking miracle they ended up where they were, but at least they'd had the courage to take that next step. Together.

"Look at me," he said, keeping his voice and tone gentle.

Tony looked up when Alex's warm hand palmed his cheek, unsure what exactly the other man wanted. He was startled by the heated look in Alex's eyes. "Alex?"

"Want you," Alex said, fighting every instinct to look away or duck his head or protect himself.

_Want you_. Plain and simple. There was no dressing up of words, no romantic gesture, just the plain, simple truth, and yet Tony felt his heart thumping hard and fast, the words ringing loud in his ears.

"Want us?" he could feel a smile rising up, a smile that was lighting up his entire face.

"Hell, I do," Alex said. It felt awkward, but also right at the same time. "Want us," he said, a teasing growl in his voice. "Want this," he lifted their linked hands. "Us."

The curl playing at Tony's lips blossomed in to a full-on smile at Alex's words. He moved, leaning in towards Alex for a tender kiss, their still-linked hands by their side. He could feel the tension and unease flow right out of him, and he felt light, airy, like he could take flight with a simple flap of his arms. With their mouth barely touching, Tony whispered, still smiling, "then I'm yours."

Alex couldn't have explained how it happened, but it felt right. Even better, it felt perfect in this moment. He kissed Tony gently, trying to shut up the voices screaming at him that it was too soon. It was right and Alex knew it.

"Glad we agree," Alex said against Tony's mouth before pulling back and staring into the other man's eyes. They still had a lot to figure out, but Alex was sure they could do that together.

Tony stood there, green eyes locked with Alex's brilliant blues, and he wished they could stay right there forever. The moment was so right, so perfect.

That was, until his stomach began to complain loudly at being neglected. Tony groaned. Of all the things…

"Breakfast?" he asked sheepishly, his face beet red.

"Breakfast," Alex affirmed, squeezing Tony's crotch gently. "But know that you going commando is gonna do things to me all day. And I will take advantage."

"Ooh," Tony gasped at the pressure from Alex's hand, and wiggled his eyebrows when he heard Alex's words. "I'll be holding you to that promise, Commander."

Tony half dragged Alex out of the bedroom, and towards the door. "Come on, there's this greasy spoon close by. Best breakfast around here," Tony said as he looked around for a pair of suitable shoes.

Alex growled happily when Tony referred to him by military rank and stood at the door, eyebrow arched, waiting for Tony. "Get some shoes on, boy," he replied, knowing his voice was full of warmth and affection.

"Alright! Geez, talk about impatience! You Gibbs men are all the same, you know that?" Tony rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he found and put on a pair of boat shoes, and grabbed his keys before planting a big wet one on Alex's lips. "Let's go."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: No More Drinking Games, Part 3 (Or, 'The Slashy, Smutty, Schmoopy, Gay Adventures of Alex Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo')  
>Author: wintermute_lj and taylorgibbs<br>Pairing: Alex Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo  
>Rating: NC-17<p>

Genre: First Time, AU, PWP, Angst  
>Spoilers: None.<br>Summary: Flirting has never gotten Tony DiNozzo into trouble. That is, until he met Alex Gibbs.

A/N: What was supposed to be a time-passing RPG thing turned into this. We have no words for it. It was too good to pass up so we decided to edit it into what we're now calling Pr0n with Plot. We'll try to post the adventures of Alex and Tony once a week or so. Hope you enjoy!

When Tony said it was close by, it_ really_ was close by. The place was around the corner and down the block from Tony's apartment, so they ended up walking there. Tony was a bit nervous, walking next to Alex. He wasn't ashamed of the fact that he was, well, _dating _a man, but he did work for a quasi-military federal agency. Even if "don't ask don't tell" was no longer an issue, it still made him feel like he needed to be careful, so after wanting to grab hold of Alex's hand a couple of times and failing to reach out each time, he gave up with a sigh and tucked his hand back into his jacket. Instead, he inched closer to Alex so when they walked, their shoulders brushed.

There was a certain unease radiating from Tony and as they walked, Alex nudged his shoulder. "You okay?" There was a distinct possibility that Tony might want to leave _them_ back at his house, and Alex wasn't sure how he'd deal with that. He was too damn old and had been too damn closeted by necessity for too long to adjust well with that.

"Hmm?" Tony looked over at Alex. "Yeah, I'm fine… Just… nervous."

Seeing Alex's searching gaze, Tony sighed.

"I just haven't been out on a… date like this in a long time, and never with a guy. It's going to take some getting use to. I mean, we do work for a federal agency that deals with the military. I don't want to hide from the world, I'm not ashamed of who I am, but sometimes it's just…hard." Tony gave Alex a small, almost apologetic smile, finally finding the courage to grab hold of the other man's hand and slipping his fingers between Alex's. "But I'm going to give this my best shot. You're worth it."

"I know how hard it is," Alex said, stopping and turning Tony toward him. "You're either in or not," Alex said quietly. "I had to hide who I was for a long time. I won't do that any more, Tony. If my sexuality had been discovered while I was serving, it would've be the end of my career—hell, for some people it could have been the end of my life. People die in training accidents all the time."

Tony looked down at their hand then back up at Alex. "I'm in, you know that," Tony said, conviction in his voice. And as if to show Alex that he really meant what he said, he leaned in and kissed Alex on the lips with a smile. "Not hiding."

"No hiding," Alex repeated, staring into Tony's eyes. Unease twisted in his stomach, but he pushed that down. It was natural to be a little unsettled about all of this. They were happening so quickly.

"But tell me if you're uncomfortable. We're not gonna…" Not going what? Be average guys in a relationship?

Tony looked back at Alex questioningly. _We're not gonna…what_?

The other man looked like he was working through something. Tony recognized the look that his boss sometimes had as well, so he waited. He knew that they were moving forward too fast. Neither of them had really had the chance to really contemplate what was happening between them.

Tony gave their joint hands a good squeeze, hoping to give Alex what little support his own worried self could offer.

"Not gonna screw this up," Alex finished. He felt sure Tony had just as much screw-ups as he had in personal relationships. "I want this," he said, his voice breaking on the middle word, his emotions swirling. He wasn't sure how to process all of this, but he had the sense that he could lose it all if he didn't gather the courage to tell Tony what he felt.

He tightened his hand in Tony's, looking away before meeting the other man's eyes.

"Good," Tony smiled sweetly at Alex, the tension in his body from earlier dissolving quickly.

_Baby steps_. Tony thought to himself, though he was eager to see where all of this would lead.

Alex squeezed Tony's hand before releasing it. "Now feed me," he said, injecting every bit of lust and need into his voice. It would be kinda fun to tip Tony off balance, and flirting was something Alex did much easier than bearing his soul.

Tony laughed out loud at Alex's words. "Alright. First food, then dessert on the boat," Tony kissed him again. "That sound good?"

"Sounds like a pretty damn amazing plan," Alex replied. He'd been sand-bound for so long that he was itchy to get out on the water, to relax and show Tony what it was all about.

He strode with Tony to the diner and walked in, looking around. "What's good?"

"What're you in the mood for? They have pretty much anything—eggs, sandwiches, soups. Maria's husband Saul makes a mean omelet, though," Tony waved at the plump middle-aged woman behind the counter. "Hey Maria. How's the family? Your kids coming home for the summer?"

"Hey Tony! Haven't seen you in a while. The kids are doing well, and yeah, they're coming back for the summer. Jamie's promised to help fix up that patio so we can open it up for the summer, but you know what my kids were like," Maria chuckled, then gave Tony a loose hug before she led them to a booth. "How've you been? And who's your friend?"

"Doing well, just busy at work. Lots of new cases, so lots of running around and working on the weekends," Tony shrugged, taking his jacket off and sitting down. "This, is Alex. He just got transferred to DC, working in the same office as me. Alex, Maria."

Alex grinned and extended a hand. "Good to meet you."

"What can I get you?" Maria asked, looking from Tony to Alex. "Juice? Chocolate milk?" She said this with a smile to Tony. "Or coffee?"

"I'd like some coffee," Alex said, glancing at the menu. "You, Tony?"

"Coffee will be just fine, thanks Maria," Tony said, giving Maria his trademark smile.

"All right, two coffees coming right up," Maria spun on her heels and went behind the counter to get their orders, her pen dotting quickly as she walked.

"Is Saul around? I'm thinking omelets," Tony said when Maria returned with two big mugs of the dark brew. "Sausage, mushroom and cheese."

"Yeah, he's in the back," Maria gave them a warm smile. "Side of home fries? And what about you, Alex?"

Alex made a face at Tony's omelet choices. "No meat on mine. Veggies are good-mushrooms, onions, peppers. Double side of bacon and some home fries." He hesitated a moment, then added. "And a couple of pancakes too." It had been so long since he'd had freshly cooked food, and though he knew he was going overboard, he wanted to sample everything. It had been long months of powdered eggs and burned coffee, and he was ready to have a real breakfast on his first day off from work since returning. And he sure as hell could use the calories after his workout with Tony.

"All right, it'll be just a minute. You boys enjoy your coffee," Maria sauntered off with their orders as Tony poured sugar into his coffee.

"Sounds like someone's worked up an appetite?" Tony teased. "Eat up, you're gonna need your strength for the boat later."

They didn't have to wait long before Maria came by with the food, and the pair made short work of their breakfast, chatting as they ate.

"So? What do you think?" Tony asked as he gulped down his third refill of coffee, looking over the rim of his cup at Alex. "Like the place?"

"I've been in the desert too damn long," Alex pointed out. "This is some of my first real food in a long time, Tony. And it's good." He brushed his foot over Tony's leg. "Just like the company."

"I think I hear a complement in there somewhere," Tony chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows. He could feel Alex's foot on his leg as he eyed the empty dishes between them. "You all done? 'Cause I think I'm ready for dessert."

"Dessert?" Alex asked with a wink and a grin. He pulled out his phone and tapped a few buttons, making a quick call before he nodded. "I know someone who has a boat. Thing is, he's really private, so you can't let on that you've been on his boat. You okay with that, Tony?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with that, but who would have a problem—" Tony stopped mid-sentence. "Uhm, wait a minute, do I know this person?"

"My brother," Alex said quietly. "Just asked if I could borrow it. He…he keeps things private." Alex shrugged, not sure how to explain his brother, even to someone who knew him already. "I don't understand why he does that, why he keeps everyone out of his life. But that's just his…thing." He shrugged, unable to find the right words. "Tony, just don't pry into this with him, okay?"

Tony had thought as much. Seeing Alex's slightly slumped shoulders after his reluctant admission, Tony had to wonder how it was that a guy in his mid-forties could look so… adorable.

"Hey, Alex. Hey," Tony smiled and reached across the table to grab the other man's hands. "It's alright. I'm just curious, because Gibbs is the only person I know that owns one."

"Although it'll be quite interesting, hanging out on the Bossman's boat." Tony patted Alex's hands, held them tight, and then continued with a grin. "Especially considering what we have planned. Definitely not something I'd want him to know. Might not live to tell the tale later!"

"Oh, he won't know about that," Alex replied, unable to hide his smirk. "There are things a little brother just doesn't share with his big brother, especially one who has a stick up his butt bigger…" he leaned in close. "Bigger than what was up yours last night, Tony."

"Guess I should be expecting some repeat performances then?" Tony's grin widened, if it was possible. He began rubbing small circles on the back Alex's hands with his thumbs. "I'm okay with this. Really, I am."

Alex was endeared by the fact that Tony was offering comfort, and he turned his hand over, squeezing Tony's. "You sure about this?" He meant all of it, but figured Tony would work out what he meant.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've never been so sure about anything than this. Us. Right now."

Tony took both of Alex's hands in his own, looking at the man opposite him. "I want this."

"Damn right," Alex said, leaning over and brushing a gentle kiss over Tony's hair. "Big brother will be freaked out, but he'll adjust. This isn't about him, Tony, and I'm not him at all. Keep remembering that."

Tony knew that he had this silly-in-love look on his face, but he couldn't hide it-didn't want to hide it. He threw down enough bills to cover the check, and got up. "Come on, I've been dying to see this boat."

Just before they left the diner, Tony caught the smirk that was playing at the edge of Maria's lips, and he could only roll his eyes. He was gonna have some explaining to do the next time he was here.

Alex pulled Tony close, tucking him under his arm. "Driving to Jeth's and then the Alexandria marina. That's where she's berthed."

When Tony looked at him, Alex shrugged, a little uncomfortable. "Red. She's called Red. Our mom had red hair…and Shannon and Kelly were redheads too. Kind of a theme in our family."

Alex sucked in a breath. "You want to stay in the car…or out ourselves to him?" It was a big decision and he wouldn't make it for Tony, even though it would impact him as well.

"Aww, am I breaking your family tradition? Maybe I should dye my hair red?" Tony teased, trying to ease the tension he felt coming from Alex. Then he grabbed hold of Alex's hand on his shoulder, his face serious. "It's your call. He's going to know sooner or later. I already told you that I'll try not to let him interfere with my feelings for you, so it's up to you. Either way, we'll face it together."

Tony squeezed Alex's hand briefly, leaning his head towards Alex's shoulder, and snaked his arm around the small of Alex's back.

"_His_ tradition," Alex said, emphasizing that wasn't his. "I usually go for quirky or slightly rebellious guys with strong jaws and cheekbones. Or the odd times when I've dated a girl, she's curvy, usually brunette. But there haven't been as many women as men and not for a long time."

He swallowed hard, slowly down and looking at Tony-really looking at him. "Are you ready to come out?" He wouldn't push Tony out of the work closet. Or the personal one, either. Alex knew well that it was a very individual decision and one that he didn't take lightly. Not for himself, but sure as hell not on Tony's behalf.

"I…," Tony hesitated for a moment. It really wasn't an easy decision to make, but this was his life. He couldn't keep hiding who he was. When there was no one, it was okay, it was easy to pretend that part of him didn't exist. But he didn't want that for his lover, no matter how difficult it'd make his life. "I'm ready," Tony finally said, looking into Alex's penetrating gaze.

"You're sure?" Alex asked quietly. He knew it was a big thing, especially given how Tony felt about Jeth and the hero worship his lover shared for Jeth. "He won't judge you, Tony. He took my sexuality in stride."

"I'm sure," Tony held Alex's gaze. "I know he won't. This is our lives, remember? No more hiding. I don't want to have to sneak around. You deserve better than that."

"So do you," Alex replied, pressing his mouth to Tony's. He kissed his lover deep, ignoring the wolf whistle someone on the street gave them. His arms came around Tony, and Alex deepened the kiss, mouth moving over the other man's in gentle sweeps.

Tony smiled into the kiss, and melted into Alex when the other man's arms moved to the small of his back.

The kiss was full of promises, of hope. So much so that when they finally came apart, it took Tony awhile to come back to the fact that they were kissing right there in the middle of a busy street. It was also then he realized that he was so turned on by Alex's kisses that he was half hard already, and that Alex was fully aware of what was going on. He groaned into Alex's shoulder when Alex tightened his hold on him. "Did you really just kiss me in the middle of the street?"

"Yep, think we just broke you right out of the closet, Tony," Alex replied. He leaned in, taking another teasing kiss from Tony, groaning into his mouth. When he broke away, he was just as turned on as Tony. "Twenty minutes drive should give us enough time to calm down," he said between panting breaths.

"It better, because I don't think Gibbs would want to see our hard-ons," Tony grinned as they began to walk back to Tony's place to get the car.

Twenty minutes later, Tony found himself getting out of the car in front of Gibbs' house, stumbling over the sidewalk because of his nervousness.

_Here goes nothing_, he thought as he trailed after Alex onto Gibbs' front steps.

Alex squeezed Tony's hand. "I promise it will be okay, Tony."

"I know," Tony squeezed back. "Let's go."

Alex nodded, striding up the stairs and knocking three times on the door before opening it. He expected Jeth to be in the basement, but instead found him on the couch, glasses on, newspaper across his lap. Good. He was less intimidating this way. The basement was too firmly his domain.

"Hey, Jeth," Alex said, tugging Tony through the door. "Thanks for the loaner of the boat. I wanted to take him out, show him what it is like. How I have the lure of the open water in my veins." Alex stopped, aware he was talking too much. He sucked in a deep breath, waiting for his brother's response. He was much more nervous than he realized.

Alex walked into the kitchen and took out three beers. It was too early to drink, but these were special circumstances. He opened the tops on the bottles and handed them out, aware that his hand was shaking. Hell, his whole body was. When everyone had a beer of his own, Alex came back around Tony, standing behind him and hugging him close for a second, his hands wrapped just above Tony's waist, before breaking off to the side, snuggling in tight to Tony.

He didn't say anything else, knew his brother had gotten the message, even though Jethro didn't make any outward response. Yet. Alex saw his brother's eyes narrow just slightly, the muscles in his jaw tensing for a moment before they relaxed.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs greeted. "Alex." He took his glasses off, watching the two as they danced around what they wanted to tell him. He'd wait it out—he had a hell of a lot of patience. And these two had to tell him in their own way and time. He didn't do subtle, even though the message had been received loud and clear.

"Uhm, hiya, boss," Tony began but had no idea how to continue.

_This is like fucking 'Meet The Parents'!_ Tony's mind was running a mile a minute as he took a long drag of the beer Alex had shoved into his hand. Okay, it wasn't that bad. Gibbs wasn't a CIA spook, but considering the man's experiences it was close enough. His hand unconsciously went up to the back of his neck, absentmindedly scratching the short hair there. He felt Alex's hand on his waist, before he was tugged into the other man's arms.

Tony had half expected Gibbs to freak out even though Alex had promised that he wouldn't—not that the man freaked out at all, it was more of a figure of speech, Tony added silently—and half expected to get decked as soon as Gibbs figured out what was going on. But the man just sat there and looked at them with his quirked eyebrow.

"So, uh, Alex and I..." Tony continued, and stopped again, chewing the words over and over in his mouth. "We're... uhm... together."

"Figured that," Gibbs replied. He wasn't stupid; he'd seen them dancing around mutual attraction all week. The long looks, the secretive smiles. He knew when his brother was on the make, and he sure as hell knew when DiNozzo was interested. Gibbs took a long drag of his beer, then decided to add some words. "Before now. Figured it out moment ya met."

Alex watched his brother carefully, cataloguing every bit of body language. When Jeth took a sip of his beer, Alex inched away from Tony, rolling his shoulders to release the tension. His left one popped and cracked and he winced, drinking from his own bottle, his hand shaking.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Alex asked quietly.

"Is it?" Gibbs retorted, looking between both men. "You gonna make it a problem?"

Tony was slightly shocked at Gibbs' words. Were they really that obvious? He stole a glance over to Alex as the other man rolled his tense shoulders. Alex seemed just as nervous as he was.

"No, Boss! I mean, I don't think so. I mean, we won't," Tony said hurriedly when Gibbs asked, tripping over his own words, and he could see the obvious glint of amusement in Gibbs' eyes. "Gah!" Really annoyed at his inability to say the right thing, Tony looked pleadingly at Alex.

"Gah?" Gibbs replied, rolling his eyes. "You two aren't kids," he said, gesturing with his bottle to them. "Acting like a couple of teenagers who got caught." There was nothing to be ashamed of, and it was annoying that they seemed to want to slink around.

Alex watched his brother carefully, leaning in toward Tony as the other man struggled for the right words. "It's okay, babe," he said quietly, even though his voice was shaking a bit.

Alex drew himself up tall, staring into his brother's eyes. Why were they acting as if they needed to be ashamed of this? "Won't be a problem," he told his brother, his voice still a little uncertain, though his confidence was growing.

Tony blushed when Gibbs called them a couple of teenagers. The truth was he kind of felt like one. Aside from Jeanne's mother, he'd never really been in the "meet the parents" type situation before, and that had been a job. This, and the fact that Gibbs was the proverbial parent—and that sounded wrong on so many levels—was nothing short of unsettling for Tony.

He took a deep breath when Alex told him it was okay and tried to relax. "No, it won't be a problem, Boss," Tony said, echoing Alex.

"You two getting to the..." Gibbs waved the beer bottle around, scrutinizing Alex. When he realized what Tony was doing, he winced inwardly, hoping he wasn't screwing this up. "You're wearing his clothes." He didn't mean to sound as shocked as he was and winced, trying not to self-headslap.

"We are," Alex said evenly. "Won't be a one time thing, Jeth, but we can keep this out of work."

Tony could only nod at Alex's words. They don't work on the same team, so there wouldn't be any problems, so long as they kept it out of the office. Feeling slightly braver, Tony straightened his posture. Alex was right; Gibbs wasn't near as upset as Tony had envisioned he'd be. Gibbs looked surprised and amused, but definitely not upset. "Boss?"

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs said back, giving Tony a measuring look. He didn't look like he was slinking around any longer. "Ya gonna let him keep borrowin' your clothes or you gonna plan for this?"

It was clear Tony had something to say, so Gibbs stopped, arching a brow. He didn't quite stare Tony down, though he did give the other man a challenging look, hoping DiNozzo would stand his ground.

"What? Oh, that," Tony had a moment of confusion before he shook it off and shrugged after a quick glance towards Alex. "He's borrowing those for now, but we're gonna figure it out."

Tony looked at Gibbs, his expression now serious. Gibbs wouldn't accept anything but straight answers, so that's what he'd give to the older man.

"Boss, this is important. To me. Alex and I... we're good together. We'll keep it out of the office; it isn't anyone's business but ours. It won't affect how I do my job. I... uh, I just need you to know that," Tony said slowly, careful with his words. "This isn't a one time thing. We both want this."

This was a surprise to Gibbs—and he wasn't easily surprised. He let DiNozzo talk it out at his pace, watching the other man, but not staring him down. It was clear it was important to Tony-hell, to them both. "Keep it out of the office," Gibbs said, injecting every bit of leaderly command in his voice, watching in satisfaction as Alex snapped to attention.

He stepped up to his brother, and cupped his neck, bringing their heads together. When his forehead rested against his brother's, he spoke. "Hope you two know what you're doing," he remarked, his voice much softer now.

"I think we do," Alex replied evenly. "We're not kids, Jeth. We've both been in this situation before. It won't impact work." Any more than it did when I was serving, he added silently.

Gibbs took a long, penetrating look into his brother' eyes and nodded just once. He didn't need to know what had happened, only that it had been hard on Alex, serving and not being able to be himself. Serving in fear. He wouldn't make it any harder on either of them than it had already been. Gibbs let go of Alex's neck and shifted to DiNozzo, not touching him, but staring into his eyes.

"Don't screw this up, DiNozzo," he said quietly. He knew better than anyone the self-sabotaging streak in Tony, and the fact that the man wasn't his masks.

Tony watched as Gibbs stepped up to his brother, seemingly giving Alex their version of "brotherly advice". He'd never seen this side of Gibbs. This caring big brother side. He should be feeling uncomfortable but he was somehow relieved instead.

When Gibbs approached him, Tony stood to attention as he always instinctively did around the man, and looked straight into Gibbs' eyes. He could see the concern there in the icy blue depth, but there was also something else. Support, he concluded after a long hard look.

"I won't, Boss," Tony said, smiling warmly at Gibbs then at Alex. He grabbed hold of Alex's hand as he looked into the other man's eyes. "I won't."

Gibbs respected that Tony looked him right in the eyes like that. Sounded like his message was delivered.

"Good. Drink your beer, guys. Relax," he said, lifting his bottle to them both. "Either of you screw up or get distracted on the job, your ass is mine." He smirked at Tony. "And not in the way you're thinking."

Alex could read the acceptance in his brother's eyes and he nodded, muscles unclenching, and he wrapped Tony in a gentle hug, leading him to the couch. "Relax, like he said."

Tony squirmed a bit, trying to get comfortable on the couch after plopping himself down beside Alex, and finally calmed down when Alex wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. He sighed contently, unconsciously leaning into Alex. He didn't know what to say or where to start. Gibbs being his usual taciturn self, and Tony unsure of what were appropriate conversation topics. He looked pleadingly to Alex.

Gibbs watched them, trying to keep the smile off his face. This was...unexpected. And a part of him was very happy with this development, while the other part was just worried. These guys didn't have an easy road of it, had chosen a hard road, and he couldn't help but be a little bittersweet at the choices they'd made.

"So we're going to do some sailing today," Alex started. "Can you believe country club boy here hasn't ever been?"

"That so?" Gibbs replied, arching a brow.

"Well, I've been on a boat, just not the one driving the damn thing and it's usually a motorboat and not a sailboat," Tony shrugged, blushing slightly. "Sailing isn't something that you could just do, you know? I just never got the chance to learn as a child and after my dad—" he stopped suddenly.

Why the hell did had he brought up his father? Gibbs knew about his past already, but Alex... he didn't want to load his emotional burden on Alex so early on in their relationship. Tony sighed and continued with a wry smile. "Anyways. Never been. Got any tips, Boss?"

Deciding Tony'd given as big an opening as Gibbs was gonna get, he took it. "After your con artist of a father what?"

Alex blinked a couple of times. This was different from what he'd been told by Tony. Then again, he knew he shouldn't take things at face value with Tony. He squeezed the other man and held him a little tighter. He wouldn't say anything and disturb this; he wanted to know more.

"Boss…" Tony sighed at Gibbs words, and ducked his head in resignation. He twiddled his thumb nervously. He didn't want to bring up his father, period. It hurt to talk about his past, and from past experiences, he knew the emotional baggage alone was enough to scare pretty much everyone away. But he knew Gibbs' tone of voice.

"After my father disinherited me at twelve, and sent me to a boarding school, all hopes of family related activities—like sailing—were basically non-existent. Not that there were much in way of family activities to begin with. I got really good at entertaining myself as a child," Tony shrugged, saying nonchalantly, and looked towards Gibbs. "You happy now, Boss?"

Gibbs sensed Tony had said all he could right now, and it was an important first step. "Did good, DiNozzo. It's a start," Gibbs said evenly. He jerked his head toward the kitchen, standing and knowing DiNozzo would follow him. It was time for a little old-fashioned pep talk.

Alex started to get to his feet, but Gibbs waved him down with a hand motion. "You," he said, pointing to Tony. "With me."

Tony swallowed hard. What the hell did Gibbs want now? Tony really didn't know what Gibbs had in mind, and the uncertainty was making Tony fidgety as he stood to follow Gibbs into the kitchen.

"Boss?" Tony asked hesitantly. "You... uh... you want to talk?"

Gibbs did something he rarely did. He rested his hands on Tony's shoulders, staring him down, gazing into Tony's clear green eyes and reading the emotion there. "Ya got something good going here, DiNozzo. With Alex," He clarified, squeezing Tony's shoulders. "Ya got a choice. Let Alex in or not. If ya don't, you're gonna screw the pooch here."

Gibbs sighed, looking over Tony's shoulder before meeting his eyes. He'd heard from Ducky a few times that Tony was like a younger him—and it showed. Before Gibbs had changed, he'd been a lot like Tony, with the masks. He wished someone—Mike maybe—had told him what an idiot he'd been. Maybe he and Stephanie could have made it work.

But that was all water under the bridge. For the first time in a lot of years, Gibbs was content to be alone.

"Exhausting," he added, hoping Tony would take up the thread.

Tony looked at Gibbs, mildly shocked, and was speechless for a moment. Of all the things that Gibbs could've said to him, this didn't even make the list. But he understood what Gibbs was trying to say. He'd never been brave enough to let anyone in, not even Jeanne. Tony was used to hiding himself behind his fratboy masks, walling himself off and never letting anyone get too close.

Except for Gibbs, who was never fooled for a second by his redirections and diversions.

He knew that that was the reason why none of his relationships worked, but he just couldn't open himself up. He'd been hiding behind those seemingly bulletproof masks for too long and like Gibbs said, it became exhausting.

But Alex was different, Tony remembered. He wanted this, wanted a future with Alex, and opening up would be the first step.

"I know," Tony nodded then smiled. "I'll try. It's not going to be easy, but I will try."

Tony looked down briefly at his own hands before looking back up at the older man. "Thank you, Gibbs."

The words were simple, but Tony knew that Gibbs would understand what he was trying to convey through his words.

Gibbs brought a hand up, ruffling Tony's hair. "Atta boy," he said, allowing the affection he felt for DiNozzo to shine through for a second. "Never easy," Gibbs replied, letting his hand drop back to Tony's shoulder. "Gotta decide if you're worth it. If not..." Gibbs gestured to the basement. It was as frank as he'd been to Tony, but he knew Tony needed to hear it, and he wouldn't hear it from his useless father.

"You are worth it," Gibbs finished, his voice strong, his conviction clear.

Tony beamed at Gibbs' words, those rare praise that Gibbs had bestowed upon him. He had passed some sort of test that Gibbs had given him, and while it wouldn't necessarily be smooth sailing from here on in—far from it, most likely—Tony felt honored and relieved that Gibbs found him worthy. Worthy of entrusting his own brother's happiness to. That had meant everything to Tony, more than words could describe.

Turning around, Tony grinned, and looked at his lover, noting the look of support and worry in his eyes. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and strolled back over to the couch, where Alex sat watching he and Gibbs talk. He plopped himself down next to Alex, curling slightly up against the man, and snuggled closer when Alex wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Yep, definitely "Meet The Parents".

Gibbs watched Tony head back to Alex and grabbed a Tupperware container of muffins, following Tony out. They looked kinda right the way they were sitting. Gibbs tossed the muffins on the table, grinning. "Muffins and beer. Great breakfast."

Alex had no idea what they talked about, but their body language was relaxed, so he tried to be relaxed. When Tony came back and snuggled in, Alex couldn't resist hugging the other man close. "Everything good?" he asked quietly, eyeing the muffins his brother plopped down.

"Yep. Everything's good," Tony smiled, pecking a kiss to Alex's cheek. "Perfect, actually."

"Perfect?" Alex echoed, looking from Tony to his brother. Alex arched a brow.

Ignoring Gibbs' knowing grin and Alex's curious look, Tony reached for a muffin. He broke it in halves, stuffed one of them into Alex's hand and began to nibble on the other. "At least it's healthier than the frat-house version. Donuts and stale beer don't mix, I'll tell you that much."

"Beer and donuts? While I was eating good stuff, you were eating crap." Alex took an experimental bite of the half of a muffin Tony gave him, making a small noise of happiness. He wondered if Tony knew Jeth had probably made these himself.

Alex strolled into the kitchen, grabbing some butter and jelly, and brought them out. "Strawberry jelly brings out the hoppy taste in beer," he replied, a small smile on his face.

"Really?" Tony watched skeptically as Alex dressed his half of muffin with plenty of butter and strawberry jelly. But his bite from the half in his own hand had Tony sighing in content. "Mmm, these are good!" He was going to have to harass Gibbs into telling him where he got them. Later.

Gibbs watched them, unable to stop smiling. They had a way about them. He broke up another muffin, buttering it liberally, and eating a bit bite, watching as Alex and Tony relaxed against each other. Eventually, they'd want to leave, but he liked that they felt they could relax here and be real.

Gibbs swallowed hard, weighing his words carefully. He wanted to let them know in words that he approved, but words were so hard for him. "Look right together," he finally said.

As they stood by the door, putting their jacket back on and getting ready to head out, Tony thought back to Gibbs' comment on them looking 'right' together. He turned towards the man and held out a hand, which Gibbs took, for a shake, and then drew the older man into a one-armed hug.

"Thanks, Boss," Tony said, quietly against Gibbs' ear. "For everything."

Gibbs started to stiffen when Tony hugged him, then relaxed, even patting the other man's back. "Anytime," he whispered in a tone only DiNozzo could hear. These two had a chance, and Gibbs recognized that.

"We'll stop by tomorrow," Alex said, motioning to the gear his brother had loaned them. "And thanks."

Gibbs grunted, waving them out.

"That went well," Alex remarked as they walked back to Tony's car. He wondered what his new lover was thinking.

"Yeah, it did, didn't it?" Tony smiled at Alex as he rounded to the driver side and got in. "I don't think I've ever seen this side of Gibbs. I kept flashing back to somewhere between 'The Twilight Zone' and 'Meet the Parents'. I thought Gibbs was going to kill me there in the kitchen." Tony blinked. "Actually, he probably still would if I mess this up."

He looked over to Alex, sitting next to him, and grabbed the man's hands. They felt slightly rough and callused. Working hands. "Not going to mess this up," Tony said, looking into Alex's eyes.

"Neither of us are," Alex replied, watching Tony. "Betting you've been around as much as I have, and I'm ready to settle down. With someone worth waiting for."

Alex couldn't quite believe the words as they were coming out of his mouth, and he clamped his jaw shut in case he said any more. He'd said enough for now.

Tony gasped at Alex's admission. He could feel the tension building in the man as Alex's grip tightened. If this were a movie there would be dramatic music playing in the background right now. Tony could tell that Alex was just as shocked at his own words as Tony was.

But the shock passed quickly and all that was left in Tony was an overwhelming sense of rightness and joy. He continued to look at Alex, at those beautiful blue eyes and he just knew. Knew that he was ready.

Tony swallowed down the urge to tease Alex for his words, and cupped the other man's face, bringing him into a tender kiss. "I think I want to be that someone."

Alex kissed tony deeply, his hand digging into Tony's hair. He couldn't say any more—didn't dare say any more right now. It was too much-too much intensity, to much need. Too much...just too much.

When they broke away, he was panting. "You sure?" he asked, his voice and body shaking.

Tony was just as out of breath, and he could only nod in agreement. "I'm sure," he said when he finally managed to get it out. "I know it's only been... oh God it hasn't even been a day yet. But I know I want this," Tony said, making sure he was speaking each word clearly. "I..."

He couldn't get it out. Tony looked at Alex, slightly desperate, tugging the other man's hand and placed it where his heart was, hoping that Alex would understand the words he was unable to say out loud.

Words he didn't know the true meaning of, until today.

Alex nodded. There weren't words for what he was feeling-what they were feeling. He nodded, too choked up to find a way to speak. He could only gulp back his emotion until his eyes stopped burning and he could swallow around the lump in his throat

"You ready? Sailing?" he finally asked.

"Yeah," Tony took in a couple of deep breaths, letting them out slowly, and put the car in gear. "Let's go."

TBC


End file.
